


Thanks for the Memories

by LadyAna5



Category: due South
Genre: BDSM, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, S&M, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 1999-08-15
Updated: 1999-08-15
Packaged: 2018-11-11 02:43:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,766
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11139546
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyAna5/pseuds/LadyAna5
Summary: Ben is a female magnet.  Here, Ray gets to remind him who his true owner is.





	Thanks for the Memories

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Speranza, the archivist: this story was once archived at [Due South Archive](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Due_South_Archive). To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in June 2017. I tried to reach out to all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [Due South Archive collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/duesoutharchive).

Thanks for the Memories

## Thanks for the Memories

by Ana Lady

* * *

Rated NC-17 FOR M/M SEX. If this offends you, GO AWAY NOW! These characters are not mine, (WAIL, WHINE, CRY IN SARROW!), but to Alliance. For the next short period, a certain Italian takes charge(be still my thumping heart!) Thanx to Elaine Walker, T'mar, The Wolfwaker, Shannon McKinnon and the MANY other authors in the Archive who have inspired me to write this story. Be nice, this is my "first time"! All praise and undying devotion of a green-eyed Italian detective can be sent to I guess this has a plot, but don't blame me if you can't find it. 
    
    
                        Thanks For The Memories  
                                                   by L.A.K.
    

He sat at the table in the Consulate, pouting. The light from the small lamp illuminated his olive features, but not much else, in the small room. A sudden pain clutched at him, causing tears to well, mixing with the jealousy inside him. It was unexpected, this sadness. However, the cause was apparent. He simply hated how beautiful Benny was, attracting every woman in Chicago. Damn it, Benny was HIS lover. Looking at his own reflection in the nearby mirror, he thought of how he also loved the way that Canadian could slip so easily into his soul, and under his skin, in more ways than one. It disturbed the detective, knowing his own control probably wasn't that good at refusing the offers of others. The memory of that female in Fraser's arms, however, dismissed any sympathy he might have. No, he thought, Benny will have to apologize this time. 

He didn't care if she was crucial to the case they were working on or that he said he wasn't interested. What the Italian saw indicated more than what Ben was letting on. The young woman fawned over the Mountie, without hardly a protest from him. Ray had watched as she threw herself at Ben - continuously touching him, acting all interested in his Inuit stories, following him everywhere and, now, this. Ben had told Ray repeatedly nothing happened, but all Ray could remember was the look of a hungry tiger on the little slut's face as they kissed and touched, casting him so much as "easy" prey. Given, he had no proof Ben had been completely unfaithful. Ray sighed. He knew Benny truly wouldn't. The sad fact was, Ray would've understood in he had, in fact, been with her. Yet, it would hurt Ray just the same. They could survive a simple straying, he knew. But what if Benny really did want to leave? The thought drove Vecchio mad with anger and resigned himself. An apology was in order. He would accept nothing less from his blue-eyed lover. 

It was at that point Ben came in the room, after briefly knocking. Folding his arms up behind himself, he seemed to be trying to get comfortable, while leaning against the door. Later, Ray would learn he was actually locking it. "Hey..." he called.  
Ray did little more than grumble.  
"Oh, come on, you're still not angry with me, are you?" "Shouldn't I be?" quipped Ray, shooting him a quick glance. "You practically fucked her out there in front of everyone. You could at least be more discrete in betraying me." Ben came closer. "What do you want me to say? I thanked her, but turned her down. I was simply being polite." "You call that thanking her?!" Ray yelled. Ben hung his head in guilt. "She was very insistent, Ray. I didn't want to insult her." Ray immediately felt bad about putting him on the spot.  
Ben caressed down his arms, while standing behind the chair. "I'm sorry, okay? I didn't mean to upset you. I apologize. Why don't I take the rest day off? Turnbull not here and the Inspector is gone for the day. We could go home..." The idea was a good one. It had been two weeks since they had slept together. Then again, Ray had been neglecting him on purpose. Refusing was his way of getting back at Ben for being such female-magnet at times, something he knew he couldn't help, but... The only problem was the fact doing without drove Ray crazy as well. "Do you forgive me?" Ben cooed.   
The detective closed his eyes at his lovers' silky voice beckoning him. He felt his insides turn soft. "Of course..." "Good." Ben said, as he began to caress his neck, then his face. Ray knew what Ben wanted. He stood, turned to face his lover and kissed him deeply. He steered him to the chair, sitting him down. It was Ray who was now doing the light touches to Ben neck and shoulders. Ben was supposed to lay back his head and give in. However, he did not comply. He kept his head down. There was a pause. A low, soft laugh was audible from the green-eyed Italian standing behind him. His words were laced with vehement audacity. His hands slipped lower. "Are you actually trying to refuse me? You can't, you know."  
He wrapped his arm around Ben's neck slowly, but forcefully, and spoke into his ear. "You don't have the strength. You never will." The chokehold increased. It was a promise of things to come and a reminder of events passed. Tears, only a couple, fell from cerulean eyes. His hands shook and his body trembled. He loved it when Ray was aggressive. It excited them both greatly. Breaking the hold, Ray said, "Now, face me."  
Feeling weak, he managed to swing himself around and kneel on the chair, now looking up at the dominant one. Ben felt his pulse quicken while looking at his master. He wondered if it was obvious he had started breathing deeply. Ray must have been pleased because he smiled. A fire sparkled in his eyes. "You look like such an innocent, nave boy." he said, touching Ben's cheek. "I'm glad I know better." He came closer, engaging his kneeling partner in a deep, long kiss. 

Little kisses rained over the Mountie's face, with Ray's lips leaving no area untouched. He moved over to his ear, causing jolts down Ben's spine. It took only a split second for Ben to realize the front of his tunic up had been gathered up into balled fists. The next thing he knew, he was being slammed hard against the wall next to them, with Ray continuing to lick and kiss everywhere he could reach. Ben couldn't help but to let out a little yelp of desire. Quickly, he caught himself and warned his partner, however unlikely such an event would occur. "Ray! Quiet, or they'll hear!"   
Speaking in-between kisses Ray said "You...know...I...don't care...about...that. Let...them...hear...and...maybe... they'll...see...what's...right... in...front of...them." Looking into Ben's eyes, he whispered, his tone evil, "I want you." Another long kiss sent Ben reeling. Ray had pressed his groin up against his thigh, his straining erection made evident. Ben felt his own cock throb at the thought. "However," Ray stated seriously, "you have been recently denying me. You must be punished for that." "I've been denying you?!" Ben asked, incredulously. A hand suddenly wrapped itself around his throat, long fingers gripping like a vice. "I don't like being defied, pretty boy. Understand?" Ben managed a meager response, despite the fact the lack of oxygen was arousing him terribly. "Understood."  
The vice closed tighter.  
"Understood...what?"  
"...master." It came out as strangled as he was. 

Backing off, Ray reached for his hand cuffs. Ben knew what this meant. Ray was going to torment him before allowing him to finish. Secretly, Ben adored it. It drove him totally crazy, while extending the bliss. It was at this time, Ray removed Ben's tunic, watching his heaving chest, as he breathed deeply. "Give me your hands." said Ray. Again, Ben did not respond. Instead, he mocked him. "And what will you do if I refuse?"   
He smiled coyly as a final insult. The rage flashed in those green eyes so fast, Ben hardly got a good look before he was grabbed and flipped completely over. His face pressed against the wall, as his enraged lover snarled, "How dare you defy me again?!" Taking the handcuffs, he locked them behind his back. Flipping him back over, Ray growled, "I don't repeat my orders, you know that." 

Slowly, Ray began to unbutton his silk shirt. Pulling out the shirttails from his expensive slacks, he revealed a patch of curly hair nestled between two dark pink nipples. Ben simply sighed, his eyes floating back in his head, at seeing Ray's lips drift over his chest. "I can feel your heart." Ray said, looking up at him while tonguing a nipple. "It's racing." "You do that to me." Ben breathed. Ben moaned in savage pleasure, upon hearing an expensive shoe scrape the carpet. It meant his lover was getting on his knees. Ben's heart pounded. He really didn't think they'd get caught. Fact was, it was difficult for him to come while standing. Yet, he knew Ray wouldn't care. It was part of his punishment. Ray would reduce him to a begging, pleading fool by the time he was done. He felt his uniform pants being undone. Ray freed the straining penis, the foreskin glistening with pre-cum, those nimble fingers working him into even more of a frenzy. He closed his eyes in anticipation. Adrenaline shot through him as warm velvet enveloped his stiff member, the hot breath overwhelming on such tender skin. "GOD!" he cried out, "Ray, please...don't stop!!" Oh, yeah, just what I like... Ray thought. There weren't many things in the world as beautiful as the tange of his lovers clear juice coating his throat, his slave crying out for more. The bulge in his slacks throbbed incessantly. Ben was shaking now, barely able to stand, in light of his lovers talent. Nearly hyperventilating, he almost missed what Ray had said. "I said, 'Look at me.'"  
He cast his eyes down to his master. He shuddered at such profound intimacy. It honestly hurt to look at him. "Now, watch me." "Oh, god, no...I can't...please...." he pleaded. "I want you to look in my eyes....as I drive you insane. Do you hear me?" "Y-yes, I hear you." Ben stammered as he obeyed. He wanted to drown in the brilliantly jade eyes of this man he loved so much. He pulled against his restraints, longing to run his hand over that peach-fuzz hair. Ray kept their gaze, even when he dipped lower and paid attention to his passive partner's balls. Chills ran rampant throughout Fraser as time passed ever so slowly. He thanked the gods he had a strong heart! He did as he was told, and watched, as Ray suckled, licked and teased the living Hell out of him. Cramps settled in his legs and the handcuffs bit into his wrists. His head spinning, he felt his knees buckle. "Up!" Ray snapped. "Now! I'm not done with you!" "Yes, of course, master." he gulped, attempting to stand again. Strong arms crawled up his legs and gripped his ass firmly. "I can't wait to get into that..." he heard Ray mumble.  
A finger slid itself between perfect cheek's, past the hot, tight ring and massaged the inner wall and gentle gland. Ben gasped loudly, "Oh, please, Ray, fuck me! I can't take it anymore. Please take me, I beg you..." A bright smile flashed across Ray's slickly-drenched lips. "Now who's being the noisy one?" "Please...?" Ben pleaded, near tears again. Ray, satisfied at this point, rose from the floor to kiss him. "I love hearing you say that. Come on..." he said, tenderly reaching around him to remove the handcuffs. "I love you." Ben said. Ray stopped, looked him in the eyes and said, "I love you, too." His hands finally free, he seized Ray, frantically touching him all over. He returned the favor of being coated with kisses earlier, by doing the same to Ray now. His roaming hands rediscovered his lithe body, which tasted and smelled so sweet. 

They locked lips again, as they retreated to the desk. Ray tossed everything in the way onto the floor and threw his Mountie down. They simply gazed at one another. Ben made a motion to remove Ray's belt. "Oh, no," Ray said. "It's still your turn." With that, Ray fell to his knees once again and started to suck on Ben's swollen meat. Head back, eyes closed, save for the occasional glance downward, Fraser held tightly onto the back of his lover's head as he continued his "job". Thin wisps of Ray's hair tickled Ben's skin the lower he got. He started to suck, fast and hard, a sweet driving force that had Ben panting wildly. Finally, Ben felt it rising. Hot, creamy cum exploded from his balls. "God, yes, Ray, YES! Please, lick me! Please..."  
Ray swallowed dutifully, the sound of his gulping oddly audible and exciting in the small room. Every muscle in Ben's body was taut. Slowly, one by one, each part of his body came down off the sexual high which had consumed him. Suddenly, a hand encircled his throat. Ray hissed, "Some time today, if you don't mind!"   
The taste of fresh ejaculate still lingering in his mouth and the sight of his naked, passive partner laying there before him was pushing his lust into overdrive. "Of course..." said Ben, as he leaned over in a panicked effort to undo his boots. Ray groaned inwardly. Why don't we ever do those first? he thought. Once the rest of his uniform was properly discarded, he stood gloriously nude and turned his attentions back to Ray. Now he let Ben undo his belt and remove his slacks. They reveled in the feel of their bodies together, cool skin touching, while fiercely kissing. Ray, now leaning against the desk, caressed the back of Ben's neck until his hand drifted up to run his elegant fingers through those raven locks. "Benny?" he whispered. "Yes, Ray?"  
A hand gripped his hair painfully, as Ray asked his question quite casually. "Who the Hell do you think you are?"  
He literally dragged him by his hair to the floor, letting him slide down his body. Ben panted, his heart pounded, his eyes closed. Such a heavenly acquiesce...the Italian master mused. "Yours;...I am...yours."  
"Better."  
Ray took hold of the darkened shaft and traced the outline of Ben's lips with the leaking head, leaving a sticky trail. The submissive one whined in desire. He longed to taste it. But Ray's grip was still firm, so he knew he couldn't, not yet. He plunged his entire dick into Ben's mouth, which Ben took to immediately. "Shit!" snapped Ray, as he threw back his head, feeling his slave's throat muscles give way to take him entirely, the exquisite slickness enveloping him whole. Inadvertently, Ben smiled. He cherished it when he made Ray feel that way. Rough hands brushed his hair, as he worked over his tool. Damn, how he loved to get Ray off like this! It entranced him to see his partner so taken with his ability. He knew exactly the ecstasy coursing within him, as Ben's mouth explored all it could. Delicately, he took in most of his ball sac and suckled it well. He also teased the sensitive anus, as Ray had to him...only with his fleshy tongue. "Oh, man, Benny, like that, yeah..." He felt the smile in Ray's words. Saliva dripped from his mouth with the knowledge he had stolen his master's power. At least for now. 

Restrained sounds of their love filled the room, as time passed. After a bit, another thriving hard-on came to Ben. Ray's groans, commands and erotic taste, plus the praise of his work gave the slave such a rush. He couldn't help it. It turned Ben on something fierce to hear sound of his master's soft, purring voice so close while he was being pleasured. Sometimes I believe like this more than he does...Ben joked. Suddenly, Ray broke away, stating, "Okay, that's enough. I need to fuck you - now!" A giddy sensation made Ben's arms shudder, an idea settling uneasily in his stomach. Not believing, yet proceeding, he stood stock still, not moving. Ray blinked, looking at his lover questioningly. "Problem, Benny?"  
"No." he replied, fear and excitement tingeing his words, "I was just wondering...if you're capable." "W-what?!" Ray breathed quietly, totally stunned.  
"That is...of handling me." Fraser stated. Emerald gems caught fire, champagne specks dancing within. Ray hooked his foot behind his lover's legs, and pushed on his chest simultaneously. The Canadian registered the world being ripped out from underneath him, his head slamming hard into the desktop and Ray descending on him like a panther to it's prey. Hands closed around his neck and strangled him without mercy. It caused his rock-hard cock to throb harder. "You will fucking pay for that!"   
Ray dismounted him to fetch a condom from his slacks, and KY from the other pocket. It gave Ben a tingle to know he'd come prepared - to take what he already knew to be his. Fear motivated his movements. Ben arched his back, and scooted down, anxiously waiting for Ray to hoist his legs onto his shoulders, knowing he was going to get the roughest, longest fucking he'd had in a while for rebelling once again. "Prepare me!" he barked.  
Ben practically fell off the desk as he rolled over and was back on his knees, licking up his partner's balls as Ray stroked himself. Holding the package firmly, he had Ben open the condom with his teeth. Roughly pushing Ben away, he took a few deep breaths to prevent shooting then and there. The Mountie lay back on the desk and held his knees up to his chest. Ray applied the condom and K-Y. Seeing, the K-Y was meant only for the master, Ben grabbed tightly onto the corners of the desk above his head and gritted his teeth. He knew what was coming and nothing could prepare him for it. Searing, hot pain tears into him, eliciting a scream. It is hypnotic, this pain and paradise combined. His owner settles into a steady pace. Tears of joy leak from Ben's eyes at being so utterly possessed. Deep, rhythmic thrusts share an animalistic grunting, fingers intertwine and caressed one another, nipples are lightly pinched and suckled, as hands searched each other's bodies. Desire quickly overwhelmed the slave. Basking in the knowledge of just how virile his Italian master could be, he knew how long this would take, and it nearly blinded him with raw need. He grabbed Ray's ass and began to pull him in harder. There was a pause, when Ray spoke. His voice was thick with lust. "I know you wanted her."   
Ben actually had to stifle a giggle at his own immediate thoughts, which were literally, "Her, who?" Ray took hold of one of Ben's hands and placed it over Ben's aching stiffness, giving permission to stroke himself. Ben started to shake. "But she'll never own you - as I do." Ray buried himself up to the hilt in Ben's ass time and time again. Moaning and delighting in just how long Ray was taking, as he attempted to meet Ray's brutal thrusts. The steady rubbing of his prostate induced sheer bliss, combined with his quickly approaching orgasm deep in his balls. It proved to be too much, even for this Mountie. "Oh, FUCK!" Ben shouted.  
This just made Ray worse, as he began thrusting so hard, Ben could feel himself being pushed across the table. Still, he reached down to cling on to his lover's ass while he was getting pummeled. An uncontrolled hunger caused Ray to instill yet another round of intense pounding, sending Ben into space. It was bliss to feel his tight balls slap against his ass with abandon. Then, much to Ben's dismay, he slowed down. With an evil grin, Ray took the time to lick and suckle a few of Ben's toes. Head back, eyes tightly shut and trembling all over, Ben heard his master speak. "Handle...you!?!" he roared at Ben. "Who owns you!!?" Not knowing if he should answer, Ben remained silent. Ray nipped at a toe with his teeth, causing Ben to flinch. Ray barked the question again, but did not let him answer, instead snarling, "I fucking own you. Remember that!" "YES, master...I belong to you." Ben cried out, the intoxicating wave of submission filling him. So moved, he started to lightly cry. Ray savagely pulled out and removed the condom. He crawled, feline-like up to Ben to straddle him on top the desk and began jacking his own cock in earnest, right in his slave's face. This was an unbelievable sight. Having only lightly manipulated his dick while being soundly fucked, Ben now also stroked his own hardness wildly. Ray sucked in breath, his cock jerking before spraying it's  
contents.  
"I...mark you....as mine!" he seethed, teeth gritted. Fresh hot cum splashed onto Ben's face, the hot stickiness running down in pearl-like drops. Completely stunned, Ben sharply sucked in air, then panted quickly. It was an ultimate in degradation, this most treasured of violations, which made Ben nearly faint. His body literally went numb at this odd "honor". Then, Ray topped his former act by reaching down...and licking his own juice off his beloved's face. It only took a few seconds of Ray's soft tongue gliding along his cheek for Ben to cum fast and hard. Lightheaded and highly drunk off the magical performance his lover had bestowed him, Ben was drained. It took at least five minutes before he could even think of moving. Ray stayed there, on top of Ben, trying to regain some semblance of realty, his breathing ragged. He finally felt Ben shift beneath him. Reluctantly, he stood, his legs unsure. They slowly retrieved their clothing, not speaking the entire time. Now dressed, Ray took his lovers face between his hands and smiled possessively. "Who do you belong to?" he asked. Ben wiped his own face lightly, in a mock attempt of collecting any remnants of his master's seed, then licked his hand clean. He saw Ray's eyes bulge as he did so.  
"I think you made that answer pretty clear today. Master." They kissed deeply and departed together, another woman simply a fond memory. 

**THE END.**


End file.
